


8th Year

by Shackleddamsel



Series: A Drarry Adventure [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Drarry, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, School Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackleddamsel/pseuds/Shackleddamsel
Summary: Harry Potter and the previous seventh grade went back to Hogwarts to finish their studies properly. Harry and Draco still have a strange relationship but at least now with Narcissa Malfoy bringing them together they could actually tolerate each other.





	8th Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture in the Harry Potter fandom. And I'm scared shitless. XD

"Why do they keep asking what I'm going to do after Hogwarts? And most of them assuming my plan is to be an auror," Harry Potter complained as he laid on the divan.

"Probably because you've been going on and on about being an auror for years," Draco answered absentmindedly. He continued to pour his attention on what he was writing with his back to the Gryffindor.

"But I'm not sure I want to continue fighting! I've been fighting dark magic since I started at Hogwarts. I don't like to idea of spending the rest of my life like that," Harry continued to grumble.

"Then just do what you want," Draco offered irritably. "And what the hell are you doing in the Slytherin common room anyway? Who let you in?"

"Pansy. She'll do anything I ask nowadays," Harry sounded amazed by the idea.

"Yeah she feels guilty. I don't care though. Get out of here. You're distracting me."

"But it's quiet here. No one's bothering me." Harry buried his face further on the pillows.

"Because they don't care about you much."

"What are you doing anyway?" Harry gestured at the parchment in front of Draco.

"Potions essay. I want to finish them before weekend that way I'll be free to go to Hogsmeade."

"What's in Hogsmeade? You have a date?" the guy snorted at Draco.

"If you must know Mother will be meeting me for a bit of brunch."

"I want to go."

"What?" He asked incredulously as he turn to face Harry. "Why in the hell? Bother your friends."

"They'll be spending the day snogging. I don't want to be an audience. Thank you so much." Harry stood up suddenly and announced he would be going. "See you on Saturday then."

Draco gaped at the Harry's back who didn't give him time to refuse. He was shaking his head as he picked up his quill to finish his essay.

Harry had taken a habit of spending time in the Slytherin common room with Draco after dinner. Or on some days simply barging in on him on weekends even before he got out of bed. 

After the war Harry testified for the Malfoy family especially Draco's mother, for saving him. Narcissa Malfoy and his son was forgiven but Lucius Malfoy was imprisoned in Azkabhan with the other Death Eaters who survived. Draco came back to Hogwarts when last year's NEWT students was invited to come back and finish the seventh year properly. Draco was determined to complete it so even when his mother was against the idea he attended.

Professor McGonagall was appointed as the new headmaster. Professor Snape had survived when assistance came on time. And now he came back to teach Defense against Dark Arts. The other teachers came back to their previous posts as well, even Hagrid.

Draco sighed thinking back to the last few months that passed after the war against the Dark Lord. He was still amazed at how they managed to survive and was given a chance to try and live as normal as possible. As for himself, he's determined to change.

"And I'll be able to do it faster if Potter stops bothering me."

~~~ 

"Malfoy get your ass off the bed!" He heard Harry as he felt the side of the bed dipped.

"Shut up Potter! Who let you in again? I already told Pansy not to." Draco covered himself further with his blanket.

"Zabini."

"Why won't you leave me in peace?" He complained as he threw away the blanket and turned his to the other Slytherins who were in the room trying to ignore their conversation. "And can the rest of you please stop letting him in! I don't care if he's a war hero or whatever they call him these days."

"You said we'll go to Hogsmeade," Harry muttered.

They heard commotion outside the dorm then Snape entered, looking as stern and bored as he always did.

"Mr. Malfoy could you please lower your voice we could hear you even outside the dungeons," then he turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter what are you doing in the Slytherin dorms?"

"I'm picking up Malfoy we have a date at Hogsmeade today," Harry explained nonchalant.

"No we don't," Draco countered in a desperate voice.

"But I already sent an owl to Mrs. Malfoy," the Gryffindor complained.

"Well whatever it is. Keep it down," Professor Snape interrupted. "No need to wake the whole school for it." The older man turned to leave.

Draco glared at Harry but the other seemed oblivious. "What?" Harry asked.

He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths before speaking again. "Can you just wait outside so I can change?"

"I'll be at the Great Hall then." 

"Damn annoying git," he cursed when Harry was gone.

~~~

Harry smiled to himself as he left the dungeons to go to the Great Hall. Irritating Malfoy had been his past time since the year started. For some reason seeing the Slytherin's annoyed expressions calmed him like nothing else did nowadays.

He had been restless after the war and living on his own in Grimauld Place didn't help him recover from the trauma. When Mrs. Malfoy learnt from Kreacher that Harry was living on his own she took it in herself to make him a pseudo son. She showed up regularly to make sure Kreacher was taking care of Harry's meals and living condition. To Harry's amazement and annoyance the house elf listened to Malfoy's mother like he never did Harry. Sometimes he was invited to stay at Malfoy Manor. The place had been stripped down to its foundation and rebuilt again at the instruction of Mrs. Malfoy to try and remove the memories of Voldemort. Harry wouldn't have been comfortable in it if the house wasn't so different from before. 

Draco for his part had tried to tolerate his presence on this visits as politely as he could but Harry had made it his life's mission to get a reaction from the other guy. So long as he was annoying enough, it didn't take long to piss him off.

Hermione and Ron was already at the Great Hall when Harry arrived. He occupied the seat next to them and started eating oblivious to the questioning look that his two friends were throwing at him.

"Where have you been so early, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's been bothering someone," Hermione answered when he remained silent.

"Harry," Ron called his attention again.

"You don't want to know," he told them.

"As a matter of fact we do want to know," Hermione countered. "Harry, we know you've been hanging out with Malfoy in the Slytherin dorm and we're concerned, to say the least."

"That's still Malfoy, you know?" Ron added.

"I'm sure his mother is grateful when you testified for them but his father still ended up in prison. You never know…" Hermione said awkwardly.

Harry glowered at his friends at the suggestion that Malfoy's family had evil intentions. "I won't tolerate any rude comments about Narcissa. That woman risked her life to save mine," Harry practically growled. "If you'll excuse me." He stood up and left his friends gaping after him.

~~~

"You, boys look great," Narcissa beamed at them as Draco and Harry took the seat in front of her. 

"Hogwarts has always been a home to me. I'm glad I was able to come back even for the last time," Harry told her.

"That's really good to hear. I was afraid it'll be difficult especially for Draco."

"Mother," Draco's face warmed with her mothering. 

"Oh hush," Narcissa admonished her son. "I just worry."

"There's really nothing to worry about," Draco assured his mother. "Nothing much changed. Well there is, but it's better actually."

"Really? Which part?" Harry was looking at him curiously as the guy sipped his tea.

"What?"

"Nothing just asking you to elaborate." 

He glared at Harry, he was sure the guy was trying to rile him again.

Narcissa observed this exchange and hid her smile by taking a sip of her own tea. Their relationship had improved since the war. It's not really a friendship yet, with all this bickering but they had not used their wand against each other so far. For that alone she was content. 

Harry stood to leave after less than half an hour of dining with Draco and his mother. "I have to get going I agreed to meet Hermione and Ron. They'll be wondering what's taking me so long." He excused himself and left them.

He didn't have anything arranged with his friends really but he knew Draco would want to have some alone time with his mother without him barging in on them. So he took a vacant seat off the center of the new Hogsmeade. The wizarding world had rebuilt this small community after the hit they took on the war. It looked more alive than before.

He saw Draco approaching him carrying a small box he recognized was from the shop. "Move," Draco handed him the box as the Slytherin took the space next to him.

"What's this?" Harry started to open it and saw it was the small chocolate mousse cake he loved. 

Draco leaned back on the seat, staring at the sky. "You're not very subtle, you know?"

"I was trying to give you some time with your mother," Harry blushed at how sappy he was sounding.

"You didn't have to do it though." The guy turned his head slightly to look Harry in the eyes. "Mother treats you as family. It's a family day, it's okay to be there too. She worries as well, you know, when you pull back like this."

Harry stared back as well, green eyes on Draco's grey ones. He saw the sincerity there and it assured him. He smiled and gestured at the box he sitting on his lap. "Thanks."

Draco just nodded they both understand that he was not just referring to the cake. He stood and pulled Harry up by the wrist. "Let's go back to the school. You missed your dessert." Draco let him go and they walked side by side towards Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> I love picturing Drarry in an easy laid back settings. What about you folks?


End file.
